


The Memory of Sandalwood and Smoke

by HeartofCanada (Tassledown), Tassledown



Series: Who Ruled The Eastern Shore [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Food and drink, Hookah smoking, Human Names Used, M/M, Non-binary character, Trans Character, fashion porn, minor Bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tassledown/pseuds/HeartofCanada, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tassledown/pseuds/Tassledown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a very long time since Egypt has had Turkey over for a personal visit, but he's never been inclined to hold a grudge for long. Perhaps it might have been more awkward if there had not been so many things to get ready, and so much to look forward to. Turkey is good at many things and nothing can make Egypt happier than someone who makes him feel beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Memory of Sandalwood and Smoke

Mohamed looked over his jewellery box and hummed the call to prayer. He'd just finished praying Isha and now he needed to decide what jewellery he intended to wear for the rest of the night. Earrings always came first: two sets of gold studs, then two-inch wide hoops of flat beaten gold. His rings came next, ones with more history to choose from. 

One was set with a jade stone, bought from China, set in Iran, and gifted to him by Turkey. Another was etched gold from ancient Egypt, a gift from his boss who remembered his mother. It went on his left hand, to save the markings from more abuse. The last significant ring he had to put back together but he'd done it so many times it didn't even feel like a puzzle anymore. The six pieces of silver fit into place against each other, then slid over his pointer finger on his right hand. He pulled out the rest of his narrow silver and gold rings to balance the effect across his hands, then grabbed a handful of bangles to dump on his bed by his clothes before he put it all away.

At the last second he fished out two pendants and added them to the bed. From another drawer he pulled out his makeup. He closed his eyes and traced the kohl around his eyes, knowing from feel if it looked right. He checked his work, closed his eyes again, and did his other eye. He followed it by doing his eye lashes, and his lips – darker, softer, smoother. He stared into the mirror and smiled, feeling like himself once more. He put the make up away and returned to the bed to dress in sheer linen pants and a scarf edged in coins around his waist. 

When he pushed the bangles up his arms, Mohamed's pulse quickened. Sadik was coming over to visit, for the first time in a very long time. They had last parted with some very harsh words, but grudges could never last forever for a Nation. Sadik had behaved himself for some time now and grown up. Now that he felt he could trust him again, there was several things about him Mohamed had sorely missed. 

Over his more fancy clothing, Mohamed threw on a thobe of near sheer white cotton and went to rearrange the living room. He draped the floor cushions in blankets and scarves and added an assortment of smaller pillows around it. At the far end of the coffee table, his shisha was out and waiting. On a bookcase, he lit sandalwood incense and inhaled carefully. His eyes drifted shut with happy memories of the scent. Happy and a bit bitter, but he was only inviting Sadik to relive a select few of them. 

He had started to make coffee when there was a knock at the door. Mohamed quickly glanced through the door at who it was and relaxed as he confirmed it was only Sadik. He stepped back and pulled it open. 

“Sadik,” Mohamed said fondly. “Come in.”

“Hey,” Sadik started. He frowned a little and pulled his hat off his head, his eyebrows knitting together. “Is that – sandalwood?”

Mohamed smiled. “Incense.” It was cheap and he knew they could both tell. He ran one hand up his arm to rattle the bangles under his sleeve. Sadik immediately turned to stare at him. Mohamed could see it when Sadik's breath caught. “It's a pleasure to have you here again. Do you want something to drink?”

“I – uh, sure.”

“I've started coals for the shisha if you wish to use it.” He couldn't imagine Sadik no longer smoked, but it had been a very long time. Sadik quickly took charge of them while Mohamed returned to the coffee. He glanced into the living room a minute later and found that Sadik had sat where he could see into the kitchen while he got the shisha smoking.

Mohamed turned away again to hide his smile, knowing Sadik was well aware of why he'd dressed as he had. The thobe was tighter than was modest and while it didn't really show the scarf he'd tied around his waist it clutched his shoulders and showed the colour of his skin across his back. 

When Sadik came back into the kitchen for the coals, Mohamed glanced at him under his eyelashes and raised an eyebrow as he looked over Sadik's own clothes. He was wearing a loose hoodie and blue jeans, his shoes and socks left by the front door.

“I forgot I was coming to see you,” Sadik grumbled. “I'd have dressed better otherwise.”

“Of course.” Mohamed turned politely away. “I don't want you to be uncomfortable.”

Sadik snorted and went back to the living room. Mohamed watched him go, not at all upset by the unobstructed view of Sadik's legs. They'd discussed modesty more than most people, given their respective views on Islam, and they both came down on slightly different sides of the same point: whether being attractive obliged more or less effort to hide it. Sadik thought he should. Mohamed did not.

Once the coffee was finished and the shisha ready to smoke, Mohamed joined Sadik by the coffee table. He set out the coffee and stripped out of his thobe before he subsided against a small mound of pillows. Sadik coughed on his mouthful of smoke. Mohamed took his time getting settled so he could appreciate Sadik's reaction, watching him from the corner of his eye. Once Sadik had recovered himself again, Mohamed leaned over to retrieve his coffee and stretch out the line of his back for him to see. 

When he'd put the cup back down Sadik offered him the hose. Mohamed frowned. “What did you put in?”

“The only unflavoured one.” Sadik tilted his head. “Do you not smoke anymore?”

“Occasionally.” He'd had to ask a friend for tobacco to set out for Sadik to pick from, but the night would've felt strange without it. He accepted the hose and watched Sadik as he took a draw. He was staring, and Mohamed enjoyed it as he closed his eyes to appreciate the molasses and tobacco in the smoke. He settled further into the cushions and passed the hose back. 

When Sadik took it, he ran his hand over Mohamed's and paused on his rings. He turned Mohamed's hand to look at the puzzle ring and blushed, turning away as he took the hose back. 

“Are you wearing all your jewellery?” Sadik asked.

“Hardly,” Mohamed stroked his hand down his pendants before picking up his coffee. When he glanced back over, Sadik was still staring at him. Mohamed smiled lazily. “Do you want anything to eat?”

Sadik cleared his throat and busied himself with the shisha. Mohamed laughed softly and teasingly tugged on the sleeve of Sadik's hoodie. Sadik passed him the hose again and Mohamed took it. Sadik muttered about being too warm and took off his hoodie and t-shirt both. Mohamed glanced away so he wasn't staring, but he watched from the corner of his eye as Sadik settled back on the cushions in only his jeans and bare feet. Sadik started watching him again and Mohamed held onto the hose a little longer to enjoy the feeling before he passed it on.

For himself, Mohamed waited until he'd finished his coffee to get up and slip out of his pants. He took the cup into the kitchen and came back with water and a tray of dates. Sadik's eyebrows went up as he came back into view. Mohamed had kept the scarf around his waist, but while it covered his ass adequately in the back it did little to cover his front. He put down the plate and untied the knot to put it aside before he settled into his spot once more.

Sadik cleared his throat and rested the hose over his lap. “I forgot how beautiful you are.”

Mohamed shrugged lightly, glowing from the compliment. “It has been some time.”

“Yes.” He picked up the hose and offered it to him. Mohamed trailed his fingers over Sadik's hand as he accept. Once he'd taken it, Sadik disappeared into the kitchen for water as well. When he came back he kicked off his pants and sat down, not at the far end of the table but by Mohamed's feet. 

Mohamed looked down at him from under his eyelashes and exhaled softly, staring at him through the smoke. Sadik ran his hand up his leg to cup his knee. 

“Are you finished?” Mohamed asked.

“For now.”

Mohamed wrapped the hose around the shaft and turned back to face him, drawing his legs up to invite him closer. Sadik raised an eyebrow at him and glanced around the room. Mohamed touched his shoulder with his foot to get his attention.

“The basket under the table,” he said. 

Sadik pulled it out and fished out a bottle before turning to crawl up and press a kiss to Mohamed's lips. Mohamed groaned and wrapped his arms around his back, his body tight and hot all over. Sadik ran one hand up to his collarbone and traced his jaw as he pulled back. 

“Come this way for me?” Sadik asked. He took Mohamed's hand and backed down the cushions to where Mohamed would lay flat. Mohamed watched him with half-lidded eyes, keeping his body soft and loose as he moved. Sadik stopped him with a hand on his chest and pulled the pendants over his head before he retrieved the bottle and wet his hands with lotion. The scent of lilies joined the lingering smoke. 

He knew what the lotion was for and still he gasped when Sadik pressed cool hands to his chest and stroked up to his shoulders and down his arms. Mohamed happily relaxed under his touch.

“Mm! Did I seem tense?” he said.

“I know you,” Sadik said. “You like me to take my time. You do whatever you can think of to draw it out, and this is something I like to do.”

Mohamed didn't respond to that. He turned his head to get comfortable and gasped a little as Sadik's fingers dug lightly into his ribs and went down to trace his hips. Sadik ran his hands up one side of his chest, then the other before leaning on his shoulders to mouth down the line of his cheek. 

“You're still very pleasant to watch, Mohamed,” he murmured. “I forget how much of a beauty you are.”

Mohamed arched his back to press into his touch. Sadik placed a kiss on his lips and ran his hands up the back of his neck. His fingertips glided under the base of his skull and up under ears, leaving his skin shivering behind it. Mohamed gasped into his mouth and whined when Sadik moved, his hands pressing into his chest.

“You haven't changed at all, have you? You're still soft all over and sweet.” Sadik cupped his waist and slid his legs closer around Mohamed's thighs where he straddled his body. “You're all thin muscle and soft skin and as big as you can make your eyes look.”

Mohamed arched his back again and Sadik slid his hands under his back and up the bones of his hips. He ran his thumbs through the hollows at the top of his thighs, just outside his groin. Mohamed tilted his head back, inviting Sadik to carry on. Sadik stroked up the sides of his chest, brushing over his nipples as he went. Mohamed's mouth was drawn into one kiss, then another. He raised his leg under Sadik to brush the inside of his thigh and Sadik swore.

“Did you want something?” Sadik asked. His voice had gone hoarse, his eyes half shut.

Mohamed brushed his arms over the floor to ring his bracelets against each other. He leaned up to nibble Sadik's lip, then down his jaw, disdaining to speak when their bodies were so close. Sadik responded by tracing his fingers around Mohamed's nipples. 

“Is this what you wanted?” he asked.

Mohamed growled and pressed out with his legs. Sadik leaned on his chest to move his legs inside Mohamed's, pressing his thighs open. He jerked the basket up beside him and dug through its contents. He kissed Mohamed's mouth again and moved back, long enough to rip open a condom and dump out the lube. Mohamed turned his head and watched him, running his right foot up and down the outside of Sadik's leg. 

Sadik snorted at him as he leaned down to push his fingers into Mohamed's body. “I should have had you leave the shisha over here.”

“Only if you intended to wash it for me after,” Mohamed retorted. “It will still be there.”

Sadik smirked and pressed his fingers deep inside him. Mohamed let his eyes flutter closed and moaned, tucking his leg around Sadik's back. Sadik bent to kiss down the side of his neck as he worked his way inside him, taking his time. 

It was pleasant waiting. Sadik's hand moved and kept moving, always wet and slow and persistent until he arched over Mohamed's body and slid his cock inside him. Mohamed pulled him closer with his leg behind his back and both arms around him. His bracelets and rings pinched his arms and bit into Sadik's skin in a luxurious fashion that made his whole body glow. He rocked into Sadik's thrusts and captured his mouth when he brought it back to his lips. 

Sadik tasted of coffee and smoke and his mouth was as smooth as velvet. He shivered when Mohamed dug his nails into his back and then pressed closer into his body. Mohamed muffled a groan and thought of just how perfect he was for this: as perfect as the taste of smoke and coffee and the smell of sandalwood. Pleasure shivered up from his stomach and back down to where his thighs clutched Sadik's hips. He clung to him and inhaled sharply.

Sadik left his mouth with a gasp and snaked an arm around his back. “Slower?” he asked.

Mohamed closed his eyes and nodded, pushing back the glow of arousal even as his head dropped back and he tasted the bare air on his lips. Sadik lay down over top of him and slowed himself, his body shivering with each motion. Mohamed walked his fingers up his back to bury them in his hair. When Sadik's cheek came down by his face, Mohamed ghosted his lips over it and tilted his head back to kiss the stubble under his jaw. Sadik grunted.

“Did you miss me that much?”

“Yes,” Mohamed breathed. “I missed you.”

“Just the sex?”

“Mmm.” He suppressed a laugh. “I missed your ego too.” He shifted to grind into Sadik's hips and bring his cock inside him to just the spot he wanted. His arousal spiked again and Sadik stopped moving and swore.

“I thought you wanted...”

Mohamed hummed softly and pressed his chest against him. Sadik shuddered and started moving again, tight with concentration. He was shivering, but he hadn't orgasmed and his breath came in controlled pants. He wouldn't orgasm until Mohamed frustrated him too much or said he wanted to finish – that ego that he liked so much wouldn't let him, and that was exactly what Mohamed wanted him to do. 

“I want this,” Mohamed said softly. “You, here, on top of me.” 

Sadik nodded and shook his head, his skin shivering under Mohamed's fingers as drew his nails up his back again. He heard every time Sadik's breath caught and slowly traced circles under his shoulder blades as his own breath grew hot in his chest. 

He could feel it when Sadik was on the edge of orgasming, no matter how much self-control he had, and Mohamed shifted his hips against him and the shivers under his own skin lit on fire. He swallowed his gasp and dug his nails into Sadik's back to hold their bodies closer. Sadik wrapped his arm around him again, but his muscles shook as he held on. 

“Finish now?” Mohamed breathed. Sparks were flashing under his closed eyelids, every nerve he had alive. 

Sadik swore under his breath and turned his head into his shoulder. He ground his teeth into Mohamed's skin as he pinned his hips to thrust harder. Logically, it must've hurt but Mohamed's body was so aroused it became part of the larger burn sweeping over him. He raked his nails across Sadik's back as he tried to bring their bodies closer, into one orgasm between them. He held on through it and after as they subsided back to the cushions on the floor.

A minute later, when he'd caught his breath, Sadik pushed off his body and pulled out long enough to dispose of the condom, wipe his hands clean and drag the shisha closer across the floor. He purged the smoke inside and draped himself across Mohamed's chest as he woke up the coals again. 

For his part, Mohamed touched his fingers lightly to the bite on his shoulder to see how deep it had gone. His fingers were smeared with blood. Sadik glanced at it and winced. 

“I'm sorry,” he said. 

“Mm.” Mohamed wiped his fingers on the blanket beneath him and eyed the blood and skin trapped under his nails. “Perhaps you should make it up to me in a few minutes.”

Sadik turned his face to nuzzle Mohamed's collarbone, the hose loose in one hand. “Yeah, I will.”

Mohamed wrapped his arms around Sadik's back, retracing the furrows dug into the skin down each side of his spine. “Yes,” he agreed. “We will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shisha is the Egyptian language term for the hookah itself, not just the tobacco used. My apologies to those who use them, I never have and while I did research there may still be errors in how it would be used.
> 
> I am aware Egypt is hostile to gay men and gender non-conforming people. I still like a non-binary Egypt, even if he's in danger from his government. 
> 
> I choose to use Mohamed Hassan as his name because it's more accurate, and I find it easier to write that transliteration of Mohamed over Muhammad. Both are correct, as written Arabic does not have clear correspondence with Latin characters.


End file.
